Invincible
by OneSockWonder
Summary: Evan Reddick, Mahogany Town citizen, was an ordinary, Pokemon-less child. But after a tragic accident, Evan is pulled into a whirlwind of Pokemon, battles, annoyances, and really bad jokes. Join Evan as he treks through the wonderful Johto region with his Pokemon, where they will prepare for what comes upon them next. New chaps on Sundays. Rated T for mild language.
1. In The Beginning

Don't get me wrong, I, Evan Reddick, had always been interested in Pokemon. I guess the thought just never crossed my mind that I could actually _own _one. Despite my family being particularly poor, we also lived far away from Professor Elm's lab. My chances of getting a starter were about as big as my family's savings account. To keep my interests alive, I settled on watching battles ensue near my home in Mahogany Town. Occasionally, I was allowed to watch battles at the local gym. This pattern of entertainment was quite fun, but even I knew it could never amount to the real thrill of having your own Pokemon.

Nothing really happened to anyone in Mahogany Town on Saturdays. Especially me, as I didn't have many friends. As normal, I woke up late, and debated whether or not to go and have breakfast. About 15 minutes later, I succumbed to hunger and slowly clopped down the stairs to the kitchen. Ripping open the fridge, I pulled out a carton of orange juice and took a big swig. I loved having bad hygiene. My father must have heard my come downstairs, and he slowly shuffled to the counter, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Evan." he mumbled. He yawned, and then clapped me on the shoulder.

"Hi." I responded awkwardly. Neither of us liked conversing until we had eaten breakfast. Within minutes, a stack of microwaved pancakes sat before me, and I pounced. With all three pancakes in the system, my father pointed at me.

"Go do something productive," he mockingly ordered.

"Ha, like you do on Saturdays?" I replied with a laugh. My mother came from her room to join us, and we had a family discussion about what we were going to do today (which we all knew was nothing). I ran back up to my room, and debated whether or not to head out and watch gym battles today. With nothing better to do, I put on my daily attire: camouflage cargo shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. After sloppily brushing my teeth, I sprinted down the stairs and grabbed my dark gray sweatshirt from the coat rack.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to the gym!" I announced.

"Alright Evan! Be careful!" my mother replied almost instantly. I swung open the door and stepped into the bright sun. Slamming the door behind me, I pulled on my sweatshirt and jogged down to the gym. As I reached the Mahogany Town Gym doors, you could hear a battle commencing inside. I pulled open the doors and entered the frosty gym. Sure enough, Pryce, the gym leader, and a challenger were locked in battle. Pryce had out his Dewgong, probably meaning his first Pokemon, a Seel, had already been knocked out the by opposing trainer's Jolteon.

"Lightning! Use Thunderbolt!" the opposing trainer yelled. The Jolteon, cackling with energy, leaped into the air, and released an electric shock from its body.

"Dewgong! Counter it with Aurora Beam!" Pryce called, clenching his cane.

"Dew!" The Dewgong reeled back, and then released a rainbow-colored beam from its horn. The two attacks met in the air, flickering with power. Eventually, the Thunderbolt overcame Dewgong's Aurora Beam, and shocked the creature with amazing power. Pryce's Pokemon fell over on its back, unable to battle. With a grunt, Pryce pulled out his final Pokemon.

"Let's see your electric type deals with this!" Pryce howled, tossing the Poke Ball. Out came Piloswine, Pryce's favorite and most powerful Pokemon. Upon seeing this, I sprinted to the side of the battle field to watch with awe.

"Lightning! Go for Shadow Ball!" the trainer screamed, obviously knowing that Piloswine would be a problem, with its immunity to electric attacks.

"Piloswine! Sidestep and use Mud Bomb!" The Gym Leader commanded. Piloswine managed to slide out of the way of the shadowy blob, and launched its own ball of earth. The brown orb slammed into the side of Jolteon, sending it sprawling into the wall.

"Now finish it with Ice Shard!" Pryce exclaimed. Piloswine screeched, and fired a volley of sharp pieces of ice. The Jolteon was left unmoving by the wall, clearly knocked out. Growling, the trainer took out another Poke Ball. But just before throwing the red and white sphere, a vicious earthquake came out of nowhere.

"Cheap shot." the trainer muttered, glaring at Pryce. Obviously bewildered, Pryce turned to the trainer and his eyes widened.

"That wasn't me." The two shot out the door leaving me confused, and I stumbled out the entrance to witness the ruckus. I flung open the doors, revealing my home in a sea of flames.

Out of instinct, I ran to my house, finding it ablaze. I kicked down the burning door, and jumped into the door frame.

"Mom! Dad!" I called into the smoke and flame. There was no response. I ran through the fire, flames licking my heels with every step. Nothing seemed like it was real. Family photos collapsed from the white plaster walls. The railing from the stairs fell onto a burning dining table. I continued to persevere through the smoke, coughing and hacking my way through my home.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled desperately, knowing I couldn't stay in the burning building for much longer. That's when I realized I had no way out. The fire had spread behind me, blocking any escape. Frantically looking for a way out, I tried beating the flames out with my jacket, which only led to having to drop it into the fire. With the inferno closing in, I saw no other way of making it out than a suicide charge. I sprinted head first into where the front door used to be and smashed through the flaming debris. I launched out of the building and landed on the hard ground, immediately being knocked out cold.

I woke up in the Mahogany Gym, along with other recognizable Mahogany Town citizens.

Pryce walked over, seeing I had woken up.

"Excuse me," he said. "Are you Evan?" I nodded my head only to cringe from my 'exceptional' landing. Pryce put his hand to his mouth, his eyes looking sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled. "Both of your parents are dead." I still don't really know how I took this news. It felt like a mix of shock, anger, melancholy, and anxiety. I stood up, and walked out of the gym without saying a word. Marching along the gravel path, I thought about how a fire could have even started. My parents weren't exactly the most careful people in the world, but I doubted they could have started this. I came up on what used to be my house. There was pretty much nothing left. Walking around the debris, I stomped out some small flames, and noticed things that had somewhat survived. An old teddy bear,

a china plate, a symbol spray painted on the debris, a pair of old shoes.. wait, what. I turned around and looked at the blue spray paint. It took a few angles to figure it out, but all it was was an 'A' inside of a circle.

I then realized what had happened. The fire was no accident. It was murder. As of that day, my goals were set. I would find these 'A' people. I would get revenge on them for what happened that day. And how was I supposed to do this? I would catch a Pokemon. I would train that Pokemon until it never lost. Until _we _never lost. I would become... **invincible**.

A/N:

And there begins the amazing journey of our friend Evan Reddick (who I kind of made up on a whim). Keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction on this website, so constructive criticism is always welcome! If you liked this first chapter of Invincible, then be sure to follow it for new chapters! -They will hopefully come out every Sunday- And be sure to review to give any ideas or advice (I'll probably need it)!

-OneSockWonder

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, or any Pokemon game characters. All I own are my original characters. And a computer.


	2. Easier Said Than Done

I had only just realized that getting a Pokemon was easier said than done. The journey from Mahogany Town to New Bark Town would take at least two weeks, not counting unforeseen events. It would probably take a month, at most. It had been a full day since the fire blazed through Mahogany Town, and having to sleep with 23 other people crammed into a Pokemon Center was not exactly the most comfortable experience. If anything, this compelled me to leave even sooner. After two nights of breaking the Pokemon Center's occupancy limitation, I finally decided to leave. While walking up to Pryce, who was turned around conversing to Nurse Joy, I wondered what kind of deep water I was getting myself into. This fire was obviously serious business, and I probably wasn't the one to get involved in this. I then remembered my promises.

"You are going to go through with this, Evan," I told myself. "You are getting a Pokemon."

When Nurse Joy left, I carefully tapped Pryce on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Pryce grunted, without turning around.

"Pryce," I started. "I want a Pokemon." I stood tall, thinking that he would be excited at this news.

"You'll have to ask your parents first." he responded. All my happy feelings instantly tanked. I couldn't help remembering that day, kicking down that wooden door, the knowing that nothing could be the same.

"Thanks for the reminder." I spat out, trying to resist the urge to flip out on the local Gym Leader. Pryce whirled around, his eyes suddenly filling with sympathy.

"Oh god, kid. I'm sorry, but you can't think that this fire hasn't affected me too." Pryce said. Clearly deep in thought, he pursed his lips, trying to reach a conclusion.

"In this situation... I'd say go for it," he finally replied. "But, you have to realize that I can't legally give you a Pokemon."

"Yes, I know-" I started.

"Well, I guess I could... never mind. You'll have to make this journey on your own terms." Pryce interrupted. I nodded, then turned to Route 44. Tomorrow, I could escape from all the feelings that had been choked up inside of me since the fire. Tomorrow, I would be on my way to glory.

Before I knew it, it was tomorrow. Waking up to the groans of adults and the cries of children (not to mention the smell), I immediately pulled myself up off the ground. Trying to avoid any early conversation, I carefully pushed my way to the breakfast bar that had been recently prepared. Picking out a fresh croissant, I stepped out into the early morning sunshine. While biting down on the buttery goodness, Pryce stepped out of his gym, and ran towards me, carrying a bag of some sort. He walked over to me, reaching with his cane, and handed me the bag.

"Here," he said, dropping the dark blue backpack into my hands. "It's the least I could do." It felt strange to see Pryce being so compassionate, as he as known as the "Winter Trainer". I honestly didn't know what to say. I had never really expected this kind of help from Pryce, or anyone. I managed a simple 'thank you' before Pryce turned and left.

I marched over to the entrance of Route 44. Slinging the backpack filled with daily necessities over my shoulder, I knew I was prepared for this journey. With that, I stepped into the path to my invincibility.

"Why is there so much sand?" I yelled, scraping sand out of my shoe for the third time. Although it had been a smooth journey so far, the sand was really starting to get on my nerves. I had yet to be attacked by a wild Pokemon, or to be mistaken as a trainer. My chances of this instantly dropped to about 1 out of 1,000 as I saw the gigantic group of trees in front of me. I groaned, and continued through the forest. There were many rustles in the bushes, and I knew I couldn't escape the army of Pokemon for much longer. Then, I saw the end of the tunnel of trees. Sprinting towards the light, I tried to not pay attention to the loud footsteps in the foliage. I jumped toward the exit, only to be slammed to the side by some kind of Pokemon. I leaped up from the ground and balled my fists, only to see another person lying beside me. Thankfully, the other person got up as well.

"Oh god!" she said. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it." I sighed, dusting off my shorts.. The girl got up, brushed her black hair out of the way, and blushed.

"I'm Gwendolyn," the raven-haired girl said, sticking out her hand. "You can call me Gwen."

"I'm Evan," I announced, shaking her hand.

"Oh god, please don't tell me that I have to battle you as well," Gwen sighed.

"Well, no-" I tried to say.

"Oh! I get it, you must be a beginning trainer. You probably don't want to battle anyways."

"Not exactly-"

"So you're an advanced trainer, huh? Then maybe we should battle..." 

"I don't have a Pokemon," I finally managed to say uninterrupted. Gwen tried to hide a snicker with a cough, but it didn't work to well.

"You don't have one? Ha! How old are you, twelve?" Gwen laughed. I nodded.

"And you don't even have one!" I looked away, fuming. I turned back to see Gwendolyn flat on her back, still laughing.

"I'm going to get one!" I yelled. Gwen sat up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well in that case, you better get going so this doesn't happen to you again!" she said, still laughing. When she finally stopped, she could see that I was not amused.

"Um, is that the way to Mahogany Town?" she asked, trying not to laugh, pointing down the way I came.

"Yes, at least whats left of it." I answered quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Some kind of fire. I'll bet you it was arson."

"So that's why you wanted a Pokemon..." she concluded. I nodded, and Gwen stood up, popping her knuckles.

"I guess I should feel obligated to help. Pryce probably wouldn't want to battle now anyways. So much for badge six." she sighed.

"Well, I'll keep going this way." I said.

"Hang on," Gwen said, fishing in her bag for something. "You want to go to Elm's lab, right?" I nodded, and she pulled out a pair of Poke Balls from her bag.

"Go, Xavier! Go, Anthony!" Gwen shouted, unleashing a Xatu and a Noctowl.

"Hop on," she said, climbing onto the Xatu. In amazement, I boosted myself up on the Noctowl.

"You better hang on! It's going to be a long ride."

A/N:

And there ends the second chapter of Evan (and possibly Gwen's) journey across the Johto region. I'd like to point out that I know Pryce is the seventh gym leader in Johto, but who says you have to challenge the gyms in order? Sorry for there not being a battle in this chapter, but there should be a few more in chapter three. I'd like to thank Pure Gamer for reviewing chapter one, and leaving a lot of support and some good criticism! Keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction on this website, so constructive criticism is always welcome! If you liked this chapter of Invincible, then be sure to follow it for new chapters! -They will hopefully come out every Sunday- And be sure to review to give any ideas or advice (I'll probably need it)!

-OneSockWonder

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, or any Pokemon game characters. All I own are my original characters. And a computer.


	3. Just My Luck

After about an hour of flying, me puking, Gwen barfing at me puking, and lots of angry bird Pokemon, we finally landed in Route 29. Well, kind of.

"God dammit! How does this thing not know how to land correctly?" I shouted. I guess after all that puking, Gwen's Noctowl hadn't come to appreciate me. It responded to this by attempting to dump me into a tree.

"Okay, first of all, don't call Anthony a 'thing'. Second of all, it was your fault for throwing up on him in the first place!" Gwen yelled, flying gracefully on her Xatu.

"Oh, of course, because I can always control my stomach while flying on an unstable bird."

I screamed across the wind, trying to hang on to Noctowl's brown feathers.

"Just try and hang on!" Gwen said, battling the screaming wind. Finally, after lots of scratching, biting, and a lot more cursing, we finally landed safely.

"You and your birds," I said, picking feathers out of my dark brown hair.

"You and your nothing," Gwen said, returning both of her flying types. "Lets get you something to work with." We walked into the small area of New Bark Town, and saw the famous Elm Pokemon Laboratory. For being such an important place in so many children's lives, a mediocre looking house with a green roof didn't look very impressing. Gwen and I walked inside, to see the wonderful Professor Elm hard at work.

"Another egg? Another one?" Professor Elm shouted at an older man. The man nodded, and Professor Elm sighed.

"We already have enough on our hands with a _fire _in Mahogany Town. How the hell does that even happen?" The Professor said. The room was quiet. I tried to quietly step out of the lab, only to step on the only board that creaked in the entire lab. Go figure.

"Oh, hi there!" Professor Elm said with an instant smile, shooing the other man away. The older, suit-wearing man backed off, and Elm continued.

"You must be wanting your first Pokemon?" Elm inquired. I nodded slowly, with Gwen pushing me forward nearer to Professor Elm.

"Well, you can choose your first Pokemon over there, but with an outbreak of August birthdays, all traditional starters have been taken, but I doubt that will matter." Elm smiled, pointing to a table in the corner of the room. He then left, most likely to talk to the man.

"_Ah, yes, my luck continues_," I thought to myself. I walked over to the table, and saw Gwen watching with a smile. As I looked through the table, I didn't see any Pokemon names that I recognized, so I called over Gwen.

"Well, the first one is a Wooper, a water and ground type. Next is a... Hoothoot, which evolves into Noctowl, and then a Swinub. Ground and Ice, probably your best choice right now," Gwen explained, and even with her advice, it was almost common sense to choose Swinub. Wooper didn't have much use in the first few gyms, and I didn't want anything possibly related to Anthony.

I picked up the Poke Ball labeled "Swinub" and walked over to the room that the Professor had entered. Before I got there, he stuck his head out.

"Done choosing?" he asked, then seeing the Poke Ball in my hands, brought out a pad of paper.

"I just need you to fill this out, and then I'll give you your Pokedex and let you be on your way!" Professor Elm said, dropping the stack of paperwork into my empty hand. He then darted back into the room, and I sighed. Paperwork on the first day.

After filling out my name, age, height, weight, and more supposedly useless information on multiple sheets of paper, I finally gave the stack of papers back to an eagerly waiting Professor Elm. He trotted over to a white scanning machine, and put the papers into the scanner one by one. I waited as he prepared my Pokedex, and looked over to see Gwen slumped over on the wall, sleeping.

With a loud 'ding', my Pokedex was registered. He grabbed it out of his machine, and handed it to me.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on out there!" Professor Elm shouted, raising his hands into the air. I stood up, completely refreshed from the long morning.

"Thank you, Professor Elm." I said, slowly backing up towards the door.

"No problem, Ethan!" Professor Elm called back. Not wanting to spend anymore time in that lab, I didn't even bother correcting him. I turned around and poked Gwen in the stomach.

"Come on, Gwendolyn," I said proudly, walking out the door. She woke up with a gasp and responded with a tired 'I'm coming'.

"So, you chose Swinub, right?" Gwen asked when we were back on Route 29. I nodded, and grabbed the Poke Ball out from the side compartment of the backpack I had received from Pryce. I guess you could say I was following Pryce's footsteps, choosing a Swinub. And there, I released my first Pokemon on my quest to become invincible. Touching the white button in the center of the red and white sphere, the beautiful red energy I had seen so many times before in the Mahogany Town Gym was now mine to possess. And coming into team, was my starter, Swinub.

At least, that's what I thought.

"I thought you said this thing was a Swinub!" I shouted at Gwen, who was surprised as me at the monstrosity that had come out of my Poke Ball.

"Well, that's what the label said!" Gwen argued, still looking at that 'thing'.

"What the hell is it?" I asked, steaming.

"Its... a Mareep." Gwen said, still confused. I whipped out my new shiny red Pokedex to look up this 'Mareep' thing.

"Mareep," my Pokedex said. "The Wool Pokemon. This Electric type will shed its entire fleece in the summer, but it will grow it back in a week. Touching it will shock you." Gwen suddenly got that face when you know somebody is about to make a really bad pun.

"Well, I guess you'll have to _Mareep _what you sow!" Gwen said, poking me with her elbow.

"Okay, new rule. No more puns." I said, glaring at her. Gwen looked down, blushing.

"Sorry. It's kind of instinct now." she apologized, laughing.

I looked down at the yellow, fluffy creature.

"What are you going to name it?" Gwen asked. I had totally forgotten about nicknames.

"I have absolutely no idea what so ever." I answered proudly. Looking at the Pokedex reading, my Mareep was a male. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Cephalus!" I yelled, only to get a confused look out of Gwen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just remember reading it in a book somewhere. This guy stayed faithful to his wife when all these other people liked him." I explained, racking my brain to try and remember the book title.

"So... you're saying that you're his wife?" Gwen joked.

"No, but you know what I mean. I have to stay loyal to this thing, even though I wanted something else." I said. Gwen rolled her eyes, and turned toward the next town in line, Cherrygrove City.

A/N:

There ends the third chapter of Evan and Gwen's journey across the Johto region! Wow, a whole finished chapter in one night? This is being uploaded today, which is Monday, but I finished it at about 4AM! I'd also like to wish everyone a wonderful Memorial Day!

I know I didn't leave much time to review on the second chapter, but I'd like to thank Pure Gamer for the continuous support on the story! Also, I know I promised a few battles this chapter, but since Evan has just gotten his Pokemon on a Monday of all days, I decided to leave him to rest. Anyways, how did you guys like that Mareep pun? Keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction on this website, so constructive criticism is always welcome! If you liked this chapter of Invincible, then be sure to follow it for new chapters! -They will hopefully come out every Sunday- And be sure to review to give any ideas or advice (I'll probably need it)!

-OneSockWonder

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, or any Pokemon game characters. All I own are my original characters. And a computer.

NOTE: Cephalus was a name used in Ancient Greek literature. If you wish to learn more about him, just Google search "name Cephalus" and you'll see some information (as little as it is) about him.


End file.
